gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 64
Nmaibo is surprisingly filling (んまい棒は意外とお腹いっぱいになる, N mai bou ha igaito onaka ippai ni naru) is the sixty-fourth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Oedo News spends the day with Katsura as he goes about his usual antics, from fleeing the Shinsengumi to trying to get back on good terms with Gintoki. Plot Exclusive Katsura-san interview “kono ato sugi” (Coming right after the break!) The interview begins over at Ikumatsu-dono’s ramen shop while they have some ramen. Hanano Ana is interviewing Katsura-san who is censored out with a mosaic and his voice is changed. Hanano-san asks Katsura to confirm that he is the leader of the resistance and he replies that he is Katsura. The joke has to do with him being called the leader of the resistance K-san for his initials (Thank you Izumi-san for clearing that up), and he replies that he’s not Kei-san but Katsura. She doesn’t get it so she says Keitsura-san, and again he says its Katsura-san. She then asks if it's ok for him to be telling his real name.” He says that why don’t you just censor it out using the beep. So she does that and again he gets mad and says its Katsura. Hanano-san gives up and then just calls him Katsura-san. Then she tells him that they censored his face and used a mosaic. He gets mad about that and tells them to remove it. There is nobody that will recognize him anyways. So they remove the mosaic and the voice censoring and he is wearing those silly glasses. They begin talking about what Katsura-san is doing, how he wants to change the country etc-etc. He has a hard time eating with those glasses on so he gets mad and takes them off. Hanano gets shocked at the fact that he shows his true face to the camera. Katsura-san talks to Ikumatsu-dono, as if he doesn’t care, asking for something to drink but Hanano-san tries to point out that his face is in plain sight. Oh well forget it I guess says Hanano-san. They try to resume the interview and while Katsura-san is eating he forgets what he was going to say. He was going to point out two things but forgot so he just gives one point. Or maybe not. He starts praising Ikumatsu’s ramen and such and basically ignores Hanano-san’s questions. Then all a sudden… Elisabeth comes flying into the scene all beat up. Hanano-san starts reporting like a reporter at the scene of the action, that the Shinsengumi has shown up. Okita Souchi yells out for Katsura and he fires his bazooka. Elisabeth catches it with her foot and reflects it back. The Golgo 13 Elisabeth is back. Katsura and the company walk up the stairs to his room apparently. I guess he has been staying with Ikumatsu. Ikumatsu gets mad at the Shinsengumi guys for messing up her shop and buys some time for Katsura. Hanano-san asks Katsura if this kind of thing is normal for him on a daily basis. He replies that he has to always be on the lookout for the Shinsengumi. He talks about how even when he eats and in his sleep he has to be prepared, and she replies that for a person there are many times of weakness. The Shinsengumi follow them up on the rooftops and to get away Katsura-san uses a stick of nmai cookies to make a smokescreen to run away. While walking on the rooftops Katsura-san points out that some construction workers are apart of the resistance. He tries to get the attention of one of the guys but he just ignores Katsura. Hanano-san tells Katsura that the first half of the show is about to end and they haven’t had any talk about the resistance at all. Katsura tells them to stay tuned and don’t change the channel! On the other side of the commercial, Katsura finally takes the crew to the resistance’s hideout. Everyone there has mosaics over their faces and their voices are scrambled out. Inside two of the resistance, members start fighting over Ootsu-chan the idol and what she should do. Katsura and Elisabeth has to break them up and such and at that point, the Shinsengumi break into the place once again. Katsura and the company are on the move again. They find a rooftop to rest and Katsura tells Hanano-san that there is a very important that she needs to meet. Someone that is very important to the resistance. Who could that be? They go to the place and Katsura-san has to ring the doorbell multiple times. Eventually, its Gintoki who answers and kicks the door in Katsura’s face. Katsura tells Gintoki that today is the day for them to fight together against this corrupt government. “Together let us change this world”, he tells Gin-san. Of course, Gin-san looks half asleep and doesn’t pay attention to a word he says. A theme in this week’s episode. Kagura-chan makes an appearance and takes some of the n’mai from Katsura. Next Shinpachi makes an appearance and slams the door open while Katsura bumps his head on the side. We can hear Katsura responding to Shinpachi who is apparently offering him tea and such like he did with Elisabeth a few episodes ago. Then all a sudden we hear Soushi again call out for Katsura. Hanano gets mad at Katsura just standing there stuck between the door. She grabs him and suplexes him to free him. Elisabeth uses a special attack to stave away the pursuing Shinsengumi. Katsura grabs Hanano and Elisabeth grabs the camera crew as they jump to the rooftops once again to run away. While running away Katsura tells Hanano that he has a letter to give her, and she starts going on a tangent about her past in High school. They jump to what looks like Tokyo tower. Soushi breaks out the big gun and points it over to Katsura running on top of Tokyo Tower. He fires it and Katsura falls off with Hanano-san. While falling Katsura grabs a hold of Hanano and tells her to make sure she shows all of this to the citizens. He throws Hanano up back up on the tower and Elisabeth jumps down with Katsura. Kastura uses Elisabeth as a parachute and they float down to safety. It seems like all of this was planned by Katsura from the start. On the ground Katsura along with Golgo 13, Elisabeth tells the Shinsengumi “Bai bi”. Hanano and her camera crew get caught by Soushi and the Shinsengumi. They think that she’s one of Katsura-san’s allies. Katsura slipped a letter to Hanano and Soushi goes to read it. In the letter, Katsura tells them that Hanano is a journalist and has nothing to do with him. He asks the Shinsengumi to set them free and be truly honorable samurai. For Hanano Ano-san he tells her that he is sorry that he had to have her go through all of this. But it was important for her to show this to the citizens of Edo. They might be doing it a different way but they also are important to Edo’s peace. He will be waiting to watch the TV episode when it airs. Hanano-san is touched by the letter. In the end, he also has a P.S. Soushi looks inside the envelope as a timer sound goes off. You can guess what that is. Katsura-san says “I guess the Shinsengumi should die after all!” Back to the present time, we see that Hanano-san also got caught in the explosion. Katsura planned everything but forgot about the fact that Hanano-san would be caught in the blast too Hanano-san wasn’t that happy about that as you can see at the end. She turns it into like a wanted report if anyone sees this person call the police! Characters *Katsura Kotarou (Main Character) *Kusano Hitoyoshi *Hanano Saki *Ikumatsu *Elizabeth *Okita Sougo *Sakata Gintoki (minor appearance) *Shimura Shinpachi (minor appearance) *Kagura (minor appearance) Trivia *This is the only episode, involving the Shinsengumi, where Kondo and Hijikata did not appear. Category:Episodes